The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore
by PrincessBelleLove
Summary: A rewrite of Rita Skeeters infamous book,(my take on Albus's life). Ends with Dumbledore leaving Harry on the Durselys doorstep. Rated T for language and (possibly) later chapters.


**The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore**

Chapter One:: A Loss of Innocence

Albus had never experienced such pain. The corners of his eyes blurred, first in tears, then with rage. How dare he! "Aberforth!" The young boy bellowed, his voice exceedingly deep for a boy of ten years. With a whip of startlingly intense auburn hair Albus turned on his heel and ran. Never away from Abe, that was not his way, but towards the devious seven year old. A look of panic flashed through the young boys eyes at being confronted by his older, and much stronger brother. He too turned tail and ran, but his intent was only to reach the safety of his mother's arms, or at the very least 'baby' Ariana. Aberforth knew that his brother would never dare to harm him with their mother in view, nor would he jeopardize Ariana.

The two boys tore around the corner of the small house, their ruckus and noise sending the small trip of goats into a panic. Between their squealing, Albus's shouts, and Abe's panicky breathing, what happened next was hardly a surprise.

Ariana Dumbledore was a quiet child, perhaps a little bit slower than her older brothers, but intelligent in her own way. Her small hands, already starting to lose some of their baby fat, pulled at the yellow daisies planted before her. Satisfied that she had chosen the cream of the crop she stood up, heading back over to her dolls. It was in just this moment that her brothers raced around the house, straight through her careful tea party set up. They paid no heed to the littlest Dumbledore, and Albus launched himself forward, managing to catch Abe by the end of his shirt.

As Albus furiously shook his smaller brother, Ariana watched, eyes wide. Suddenly, with more speed than one would have guessed, she took off, fleeing the violent scene. She ran towards the back of the Dumbledore property, before hiding behind a bush. Neither Albus nor Aberforth had noticed her sudden departure, so neither noticed the sudden sparks that were shooting up from behind the bush. Indeed, by this point Albus was dragging Abe into the house, determined that his brother should be punished.

Ariana was scared. There was no one she loved so much as her brothers, particularly Abe, and their shouts of anger and beatings caused something deep within her to stir. Bright red, vibrant blue, shimmering green, dazzling yellow, these beautiful sparkles began to emit from her fingertips, even her ears. Delighted by their prettiness she spun, attempting to capture them in her hands.

What if. What if Aberforth hadn't shot Albus in the eye with his sling. What if they had stopped when Ariana appeared. What if the Dumbledore's lived in a wizarding neighborhood. What if Thomas Robbins mother hadn't told him to go outside. What if he and his friends hadn't spotted the sparks. What if they had been kind?

"Tom! Tom get over 'ere!" A boy shouted, and Ariana turned, alarmed by this voice that did not belong to either of her brothers. Three boys, at least twice her size stood gaping at her, and the sparkles that had begun to fade from her fingers. "Did you see what I saw?" The others silently nodded, alarmed and slightly scared.

Society is cruel. We all learn this at one point or another. Ariana learned this when she was six years old. And she wouldn't learn much more.

Percival Dumbledore loved his daughter. She was his princess, as was the case with so many fathers and their youngest. So when he heard her screams, the man was halfway out the door, wand in hand. Percival tore through the yard, he couldn't see his tiny daughter, but he sure as hell could see the tops of three local Muggle boys heads. So when he took in the scene behind his bushes, he wasn't slow in reacting.

_"Crucio"_. Such was the fury of an angered father that all three boys were hit by the spell, bodies falling to the ground, twisting in pain. Percival paid them no mind, choosing instead to scoop his whimpering princess into his strong arms. "Shh little one, it's ok, Pap's here. I got you princess." He cradled his daughter in his arms, and rushed back to the house.

Kendra Dumbledore felt her legs give out beneath her as she watched her husband rush up to the back door, her youngest pressed firmly into his chest. She rushed to the door, pulling the crying child to her breast. Applying several layers of cotton to the wounds she muttered a quick spell, before rounding on Percival.

"What happened? Why is she like this?" Before Percival had a chance to open his mouth, before he had the chance to explain, an owl flew into the kitchen, dropping its letter in Kendra's hands before flying away, no response was needed. Kendra scanned the letter quickly, before sinking to the ground, shaking. Albus and Aberforth had been watching this scene unfold from behind the door, now they both rushed forward, desperate to comfort their mother.

"OUT!" Percival bellowed, not wishing his sons to see their mother and father like this. Frightened the two withdrew to the front parlor, ears pressed against the kitchen door, desperate for information. Perhaps this is why it took the officers outside the door seven knocks before Albus managed to tear himself from the door.

"How may I…" Albus's voice trailed off, he recognized these guests. maybe not their faces, but by the 'Department of Magical Law Enforcement' badges pinned to their robes.

"Son, if you would step aside now" The man's voice was kind, and Albus had no choice but to obey. The officers went straight into the kitchen, where Kendra stood, tending to Ariana. The men coughed, obviously uncomfortable, before launching into a speech that would forever change the Dumbledores.

"Under the International Statue of Secrecy the Ministry of Magic finds Percival Dumbledore guilty of performing the 'Cruciatus Curse on three Muggle teens at approximately 4:57 this afternoon, violating three different national laws. Mr. Dumbledore you are hereby sentenced to a life time imprisonment in Azkaban, no trial." Several things happened at once- Kendra Dumbledore fainted, the tallest officer placed a body bind on Percival, and Albus Dumbledore burst into the room.

The blond officer, the one who had neither delivered the sentence nor body binded Percival turned to Albus, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. "Son, see to your mother, and when she's better you'd better get that child to St. Mungo's immediately." With these less then comforting words the officers turned and appareted, taking Percival with them.

_Authors Note:: Hello! So I am VERY nervous about posting this, as I actually put A LOT of work into this, and plan on continuing this story for a very long time. Yes, the title is taken from the book Rita Skeeter wrote, I thought Albus deserved a more flattering biography ;) I will not be continuing my other story, as I had no plot in mind, and it was basically just fluff. Sorry! So let me know what you think! Xoxoxo Grace _


End file.
